


Peanut Butter Delight

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is what happens when I read Sorka's panther story while munching a peanut butter sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirational credit goes to Sorka. Not to mention much thanks for letting me post the story.  There's no sex anywhere near this tale, so consider yourself warned. OH, one more thing. Diabetics might want to skip this one. Two people told me it almost sent them into a sugar coma. Great, now the notes are longer than the freaking story!

## Peanut Butter Delight

by Shanny Girl

Author's disclaimer: Sentinel don't belong to me, and neither do the characters. But I can dream, can't I?   


* * *

Jim hopped off of the couch and went into the kitchen. He had a taste for something sweet, but he hadn't a clue as to what he wanted. 

/Let's see...there's no ice cream, but Blair's gonna grab me some Chunky Monkey on the way home. I know there's no candy in the house... Man, if I have to wait until six o'clock to have something sweet, I'm going to die!/ 

Huffing, he walked to the stairs and bounded up to his room. /Maybe I've got something up here.../ 

Using his muzzle to go through his gym bag pockets, he searched and searched and searched, but no luck. Sighing, he walked over to the night stand and pawed it open. He again rooted around with his muzzle. 

/A HA!/ Jim pulled out a pack of gum and purred happily. /It's not much, but it'll do till Blair comes home./ 

He picked his prize up in his mouth and carried it downstairs to the couch. Ripping it open carefully, he pulled out three pieces and began pulling the paper off of them. When they were all divested of their wrappers, he picked them up into his mouth and began to chew, narrowing his eyes as the burst of sweet banana flavor exploded onto his tongue. 

Idly, he wondered if he could still blow bubbles in his animal form. It was one of his rare indulgences that he never let anyone see him partake in, not even Blair. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Jim flattened the gum between his teeth and his tongue, then poked his tongue into the sugary substance and puffed gently. 

To his amazement, a bubble began to form. /Wonder how big I can get it.../ 

With that thought, he kept blowing, and blowing, puffing and puffing until the bubble was almost as big as a softball. Suddenly, he had a thought. /I just remembered something. If this thing pops, I could be in a lot of trouble./ 

Jim stopped puffing and blowing and contemplated the bubble hanging at the end of his muzzle. He tried to inhale the expended air, but.... _POP_! 

There sat a panther, blue eyes crossing to look at a muzzle covered in chewing gum. 

/Great. Just great. Now what do I do?/ 

He thought of all the remedies he'd ever heard of to get gum out of hair and wondered if they worked on fur. His brain kept coming up with one solution over and over again: Peanut Butter. 

Sighing, he got up and walked over to the cabinets in the kitchen and realized they always kept the peanut butter in the top cupboard. Crouching down, he estimated the strength he'd need, and sprang up to leap gracefully atop the counter. He pawed the cabinet open and reached up and swatted the jar down. 

/I'm glad they're made of plastic these days./ 

Jim got down and looked at the jar. Picking it up in his mouth, he took it out to the living room and set it on the coffee table. He then went to the recycling bin and took out the previous day's newspaper. 

/No _way_ am I getting peanut butter all over the place./ 

After some maneuvering, he was satisfied with the coverage and took the jar and held it between his paws. He managed to turn the cap with his teeth, and finally worked the lid completely off. 

He looked at the now uncapped jar and his paw. /This is going to be _very_ interesting./ 

With a sigh, he squeezed his big paw into the little opening, and scooped out a handful, er, pawful of the sticky treat and smeared it on his muzzle. 

The smell of peanut butter filled his nose as he worked it into his muzzle with his paw. He paused as his stomach rumbled. /I don't even believe I'm considering this./ Sighing, he looked from his peanut butter covered paw to the loaf of bread on the kitchen counter. 

Pulling his feline body up onto three paws, he hopped into the kitchen, stood on his hind legs in front of the bread, grabbed it and brought it back to the coffee table. He contemplated the bag and flicked his tail back and forth for a minute before ripping the bag open with his teeth, smearing peanut butter over the wrapper. 

Dipping his already covered paw back into the jar, he pulled it out and smeared the stuff onto a slice of bread. 

/It's been years since I've had a peanut butter sandwich. Hrm...wonder if I could get the jelly... Nah, I'm happy with this./ 

Jim set the smeared bread to his left, and continued working the peanut butter into his muzzle with his right paw. Every few minutes he'd lean over and take a small nibble of the bread. Well, it was small to a panther of course, but regardless of the size, after two nibbles he had to make another 'sandwich' for himself. In less than an hour, the whole loaf of bread was gone, the peanut butter had migrated from his muzzle to his tail (Don't even ask) and he sat there in the middle of the living room wondering how he was going to explain this to Blair. 

Jim then learned that he really should pay attention to his surroundings. He turned his head when he heard a snicker to find his beloved guide standing behind him, hand over his mouth and laughter in his eyes. 

"Um,  <chuckle> Jim...may I ask <snort> why <guffaw> you have peanut <snerk> butter <cackle> all over your face?" 

Jim looked up at his guide and sighed. /Man, I am never going to live this down./ 

He watched as Blair came over to him and eyed the now empty bread wrapper. "You got hungry didn't you? Oh Jim, we're going to have to think of something. I can't stand the thought of you going hungry until I get home." 

/C'mon Blair, I survived didn't I? Besides, there isn't a whole lot of options open to us. Shit, I wish you could understand me.../ 

Jim looked at his distressed lover and got an idea. He reached his paw into the peanut butter yet again, scooping out the last little bit. He began to bring the covered paw to his mouth, but suddenly turned to his left and placed his paw square in the center of Blair's face. 

Blair blinked and looked at his mischievous lover. He sat there for a second, wondering what he should do. He again looked at the beautiful panther, who was now purring loudly and he began to laugh. He threw his head back and let the sound spill forth from his throat like a fountain, wrapping his arms around the big cat and ignoring the peanut butter. 

"C'mon lover, let's go get cleaned up. Then you can show me why you've got peanut butter all over you." 

With Blair walking and Jim hopping to the bathroom, the detective turned cat went over his explanation in his mind. 

/Well you see, it started this morning. I kind of wanted something sweet and couldn't find anything...but I went upstairs and found some gum. It was bubble gum.../ 

* * *

That's it!! There is no more! I hope this damn thing stays out of my head now! <g>


End file.
